Howdy You Do That?
by Holyjumpingjesus
Summary: The gang wakes up in the wild west. They try to unfold the events of what happened with a little help.... ACCEPTING OCS! Ch. 2 is out, whoo... :d
1. Chapter 1

Howdy You Do that!?

**AUTHORS NOTE,**

I know, I know… I should be working on my other story but this idea been stuck in my head for quite a long time now. **ACCEPTING OCS**! Seriously, I need some. Anyhow enjoy review and submit, ill fluff your pillow, just sit back relax and enjoy!

Intro,

1888, Happy Tree Town

Population: 34

The rest of the population: Snakes and birds

It was extremely hot. The only reason why settlers settled here was because of its vast forested area and natural supply of water. But, this story doesn't take place there. It takes place in the Wild West. Hence, the description.

Several towns were in the west, the most famous was Greenville. Which apparenly the creator of the name was a jackass because nothing there was even close to the color green. Dessert, that's all. Empty valleys of dunes full of them spittin' lizards. Why was Greenville famous? Well, im gonna tell you a tale of those strangers came into town that afternoon, it goes like this…

Chapter 1: Dessert-ed

It all started with a punch. The punch then jabbed its way to a victims face. Victim #1 wiped blood off his nose, he took another swig of Brandy.

"So that's how you wanna play, huh? He returned the punch to the attacker in the stomach.

The attacker doubled over in pain while somebody smashed a beer bottle of victim #1s head in a drunken rage. The attacker stood up and resisted the pain. The drunk tripped over Victim #1 and fell on the Attacker. Which caused somebody to spill his drink. Pissed off, he created a long line of victims making an all-out brawl in the bar. Kicks, punches and insults were exchanged in the large fight. One took a step back from the ordeal to take a sip of whisky, only to be pulled back in again. The person who started the fight slammed his original enemy onto the counter and threw him out the window. Smiling in satisfaction he clapped his hands against each other. Sheriff busted through the door and pulled the Attacker aside.

"Damnit, Rowdy now look at watcha done." Sheriff spoke.

Rowdy smiled sweetly, "How'd a you know it was me?"

"You caused 26 bar fights this month!" Sheriff yelled.

Rowdy laughed, he was a deviant; trouble making, yet likeable Muskrat. Born and raised in Greenville. Everybody in town knew him for trouble, so he reflected on that. Braggin' on about how he started another fight or how he stole another chicken. Deep down inside him he wanted more. Rowdy (of course) was oblivious that he was going to have an adventure of a lifetime.

IN A DESSERT…

"Ah, my head." Toothy said groggily.

The gang woke up mysteriously in a dessert.

Handy lifted his head up lightning fast," Why does ALL the weird crap happens to us?" He asked.

Petunia jumps up, "DIRT! DIRT IS… DIRTY!

"No crap Sherlock." Cuddles remarked. Everyone took in there surroundings. Mole started staring at the sun until his eyes melted out of his head. Nobody cared, cause' he didn't need them anyways. After spinning in a circle Mole fell backwards. Mime started pretending he was drinking a soda sitting in a lawn chair. They jumped back as they heard a giant crack. Cro-Marmots ice melted in the heat. Cro-Marmot looked at everybody.

"Uga." He whispered

Lifty and Shifty sprang towards the water laughing their trademark laugh. As they got there the water dissolved and so did their hopes. Everybody gawked at Cro-Marmot, who gave a questioning look back.

"Uga- buga ahooga?"

Cuddles elbowed Toothy," What did he say?" Toothy shoved him.

"How the hell should I know!?"

"Listen guys we really need to move forward. Unless you want to die waiting I suggest following me." Flippy announced. Everyone listened and followed him except Mole who was probably dead and Cro-Marmot that wondered around aimlessly. Flaky stepped next to Flippy.

"You-You sure you know where you're going? She asked nervously.

"I'm sure ill find my way." Flippy answered with a warm reassuring smile. Honestly Flippy had no idea where he was or where he was going. But he needed to say SOMETHING. Flaky was fine with the answer.

Alrighty then! Thanks for reading! Submit Ocs and review, please. Other characters will appear shortly. Good day or good night,

HolyJumpingJesus


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTTHORS NOTE,**

Welcome back, Special thanks goes to whoever submitted and reviewed. I'm only gonna use at least one or two Ocs for this chapter. I will definitely use the others in the next chap. Still accepting Ocs to help the Happy Tree Friends. Startin' it in…..3…..2….1….

Chapter 2: An illusion?

In the boiling dessert for two dreadful days, day and night they traveled. Surviving on Cactus milk, Snakes and other reptiles they could catch, with the help of Flippys Bowie knife. Half of the group passed out and had to be dragged. No one died though, because then there wouldn't be a story now would there? Hiking yet another dune they saw what looked like a glimmer of a shape in the heat waves.

"We're hallucinating." Groaned Giggles.

"Err… I don't know," Cuddles thought aloud, "Usually my hallucinations involve strippers."

A hand reached over and slapped his face. The shape was, indeed a real thing, as the gang got closer they became aware that it was a town. Something odd was of it, looked like it belonged back in time. Handy jumped in surprise,

"Holy shit! We're in the Wild West!" He exclaimed

"Your crazy."

"Heats gone to his head."

"What an idiot… Mwhehehehhe!"

They all whispered to each other. Flippy looked up at the possible figment of there imagination.

"Actually, I believe none of us are hallucinating." The war Vet said.

The animals looked at each other cockeyed, then the whispers changed.

"Ok, they're both nuts."

"What have they been smoking?"

"How can they smoke something in a dessert?"

"Well, explain how you've been sniffing coke for the past few days."

"I have not!"

"Have too!"

"You're a retard."

"I know what you are, but what am I?"

"Another retard."

Whispering like that continued till' Flippy and Handy became angry.

"We'll never know if it's real or not", Handy yelled, "Unless we go there and stop acting like **ASS'S**!

All whispering instantly stopped, like time when they drug you at the dentists. Handy frowned as he led the way.

***

In a cell…

Little sad Harmonica tunes echoed through the cell while Rowdy played. He was sad because, now he was alone, with nobody to pester, joke or fight with. Sadness turned to anger as he thought about being caught. He flung his Harmonica against the bars in rage. The bars moved ever so slightly, making a creaking sound as it did so. Deputy wasn't to smart you see? Leavin' convicts cages unlocked like that… Rowdy like a gentleman, walked out. Leaving the Sheriffs office behind him. Thinking about what to do he spotted a group of strange new comers, who looked, well… strange.

"Probably rich, like that fella Desmond." He thought rubbing his hands together.

He concluded what he was gonna do.

***

"Hmmm… Told ya!" Handy laughed sarcastically.

They had their jaws hitting the ground in amazement. Greenville was basically a large strip consisting of a Saloon, Hotel, Barber, Sheriffs office, Horse station, Bank General store and a small area in front of it all where a clock tower stood. If I was them I woulda shit myself, I would have been stupefied, my brain would've melted out of my ears. Which some of them felt like.

Some as in, everyone else except Handy who looked pretty laid back to see such a marvelous sight. He wore a smug look on his face for proving everybody wrong, not speechless like they were. Relizing that his friends weren't going to move, He explored a little bit. Handy walked into a saloon when he did, people in there started talking,

"Who's that?"

"Stop playin' footsys with me!"

"Whys he dressed like that."

"The hells on his head?"

The amputee looked nervously across the bar at the piano. An otter was still playing even though there was no sound around him. Handy got excited; he always wanted to play piano, so here was his chance in front of a live audience. He edged his way to the piano, avoiding eye contact with the inhabitants. He kindly asked the otter to move aside, while the otter, obviously upset commented on Handy having no hands. He ignored it and sat down. Handy raised his head back a bit, then slammed his head onto the keys making a distortion of notes. The otter's ears blew up while the rest covered their ears. A red squirrel came up and kicked Handy off the seat.

"APOLIGIZE TO EVERTHING YOU JUST DESTROYED!" she yelled," This is how you really play."

She sat down and started to play a near perfect tune that made Handy angry. Spazzing out on the keys she went so fast she accidently bumped the lid over the keys. The lid slammed down on her fingers, cutting them off. Blood spurted everywhere as she stifled a scream. Handy gave a mocking laugh, waved around his nubs and walked up to her.

"Irony's a bitch, huh?"

The squirrel winced as she wrapped bandages around her fingers with her teeth.

"Ya know… (wrap)… I kinda… (wrap)… Like you." She finished wrapping. "Names Katz." Katz introduced.

"You aren't mad?" Handy asked.

"They will grow back." She replied, Handy felt insulted. He looked around.

"Nobody seems worried about losing your fingers."

"Well, this happens sometimes, and as I said they grow back." Katz looked questionly at Handy," Say, where'd you come from?" she asked.

"This is going to be hard to explain."

"Why?"

"Ham… uh"

***

Back to the gang…

Still standing there, they were oblivious that one of them was gone. A muskrat walked out of a alley and greeted the hypnotized group,

"New folk? Might as well give you the Greenville welcome."

He took off his hat and did a little bow.

"Welcome to Greenville, I think we will get along _real_ fine." He greeted.

Whoa. So, all the other Ocs next. Special thanks too,

DDD09

The black wulf

Deadliving

DJ shifty

And arrow363.

By the way on Whadaya Crow I have received writers block…. Damn… Anyhow, hoped you enjoyed that bit.

Good day or good night,

HolyJumpingjesus


End file.
